


Beggar

by amoama



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Half Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Oliver, in contemplation.The prompt was beggar. It was supposed to be 50 words.





	Beggar

Oliver sits on the windowsill looking out over Anchise’s orchard contemplating the stars and the deep green leaves of the apricot trees. He tries not to think about the boy sleeping in the room adjoined to his. About sharp limbs and eyes that follow him. Those eyes would make a beggar out of him.


End file.
